1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a nonvolatile memory device, a semiconductor device including the nonvolatile memory device, and a method for operating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of a semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1 the semiconductor device may include a control circuit 110 and a plurality of internal circuits 120_1 to 120_n. 
The control circuit 110 may control the plurality of internal circuits 120_1 to 120_n to perform predetermined operations. In more detail, the control circuit 110 may generate a plurality of control signals CON<0:m> for controlling the plurality of internal circuits 120_1 to 120_n, and may activate the plurality of control signals CON<0:m> in a predetermined order so that the plurality of internal circuits 120_1 to 120_n perform an operation corresponding to a command CMD inputted from an external device of the semiconductor device.
In the semiconductor device, among the operations performed by the plurality of internal circuits 120_1 to 120_n, some operations could be performed substantially simultaneously. However, when the plurality of internal circuits 120_1 to 120_n are operated using one control circuit 110, since there is a limitation in the number of control signals CON<0:m> which may be simultaneously controlled by the control circuit 110, it is necessary to sequentially perform operations, which could be performed simultaneously. As a result the operation time of the semiconductor device is increased.